Kaisou
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Su vida, fuera esta la que fuera, nunca podría estar totalmente completa con su ausencia aunque ni siquiera ella misma sea consciente de este detalle, ni siquiera sabiendo de quién se trata; pero algún día lo sabrá y podrá decírselo, confesárselo para que finalmente dos puedan convertirse en uno. Hoy y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaisou**

Era un hermoso día con el cielo despejado de un azul tan intenso que semejaba no tener fin y que te obligaba a pensar en el lapislázuli aunque fuera solamente por derivación de la palabra "lazuli" que en sí derivaba del "allazjward" que significaba paraíso, cielo o azul. Los tres significados que casaban con lo que se extendía ante sus ojos.

―Un buen día― asintió para sí misma―. No podría decirse de otra manera.

La suave brisa aplacaba la cálida sensación que llenaba el ambiente y que casaba a la perfección con el aroma salado que provenía del mar que bañaba la costa. En verdad le gustaba tener tan cerca el mar en una dirección como la montaña en la opuesta pues le permitía tener lo mejor de esos dos mundos según lo que fuera que le apeteciera en esos momentos.

―Mar― se dijo poniéndose en marcha.

El murmullo de la gente no resultaba molesto, sobre todo porque le permitía enterarse de multitud de noticias de lo más variadas entre las que podían encontrarse alguna que fuera de verdadera utilidad para ella. Afortunadamente en esta época del año el gentío tendía a reunirse en varios puntos concretos de manera que le permitía poder evitarlos si así fuera su deseo. Claro que, hablando de deseos…

Una intensa presencia pareció cubrirla de pronto ahogando todo a su alrededor pero cuando tuvo fuerzas para volverse y tratar de encontrar su origen nada extraño parecía haber por ninguna parte. Resultó algo de lo más insólito. Tratando de centrarse decidió que lo mejor era dar un paseo puesto que el día se prestaba a ello.

Sus pies, como siempre, ya se habían acostumbrado a realizar una ruta habitual que le permitía liberar su mente y dejarla retozar con diversos temas, por mucho que el uso de la palabra "retozar" pudiera dar pie a malentendidos para algunas personas. Claro está que a pesar de tener la mente en otra parte, en ocasiones incluso literalmente hablando, un sonido bastante sutil, aunque característico, captó su atención haciendo que se detuviera para poder prestarle toda su atención.

Metal deslizándose contra metal.

Si ya resultaba un sonido extraño de ser escuchado mucho más extraño era el hecho de que no había nada, al alcance de su oído, que pudiera producir ese tipo de sonido y, por eso mismo, logró ponerla algo nerviosa. Cosa que no era excepcional de conseguir ni habitual en su caso pues era conocida de poder mantener la cabeza fría incluso en las situaciones más extremas.

Espacio abierto. Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo para sentirse tranquila puesto que le ofrecería una visión de trescientos sesenta grados y así poder localizar aquel sonido si es que volviera a repetirse nuevamente que no tenía por qué, claro está.

Su vestido blanco de finos tirantes, y de una pieza, caía hasta la rodilla ondeando al viento de igual manera que su melena azabache bailaba a su son aunque su sombrero, blanco a juego con su vestido, se mantenía firme en su cabeza. Su firme caminar hacía sonar los tacones, de sus zapatos blancos, contra el suelo de manera monótona puesto que el ritmo de sus pasos no se veía interrumpido de ninguna manera. Sobre todo porque era como si tuviera completamente automatizado su paseo puesto que no se encontraba con nada que pudiera llegar a retrasarla ni un solo paso.

¿Paso? No, eran pasos. Podía escuchar con claridad aquellos pasos acercándose a ella, cercándola, pero por mucho que mirase de soslayo con precaución, con cuidado para no alertar de que estaba al tanto de dicha cercanía, le resultaba imposible encontrar el origen de aquel sonido. Aquellos pasos. Sin detenerse dio un giro completo haciendo que su vestido bailase hasta arremolinarse en sus largas piernas cuando aquel giro llegó a su fin.

Nada, nadie.

¿Podría ser que se estuviera imaginando aquellas pisadas? Todo era posible pero a dichos sonidos también tendría que añadir aquel otro de metal contra metal. Sí, ese mismo que ahora mismo se deslizó por su oído y que le produjo un pensamiento de lo más perturbador.

_¿Cómo es que este sonido metálico se me asemeja tanto a la sangre?_

Una cosa era que la sangre tuviera un sabor metálico pero nunca antes había escuchado hablar de que un sonido metálico pudiera llegar a sonar como la sangre ya que, ¿quién puede saber cómo suena la sangre?

La imagen la golpeó inesperadamente. Se encontraba aquí mismo, con el mismo vestido, mismos zapatos y sobrero ancho con su piel siendo acariciada por los rayos del sol que no encontraban ninguna nube en su camino, pero la mayor y más obvia diferencia entre realidad y una imagen mental que emerge en tu cabeza de improviso era las lágrimas de sangre que el cielo despejado lloraba desde otro mundo empapándola gota a gota, lágrima a lágrima, hasta quedar completamente ensangrentada.

―¡Ah!

Fue como perder un latido de su corazón sin previo aviso, realizar un parpadeo para abrir los ojos a pesar de encontrarte con ellos ya abiertos. Ver el mundo de una manera completamente distinta como si jamás hubieras sido consciente de cómo era el mundo en el que vives.

Una de sus tomodachi había chasqueado los dedos frente a ella y eso fue lo que la había sacado de su ensimismamiento logrando hacerlas reír al ver que incluso alguien como ella podía írsele la cabeza en otros asuntos mientras trataba temas más triviales con sus mejores amigas. Para paliar el calor, y también tratar de sonsacarle en qué había estado pensando, se detuvieron a tomar unos granizados. La charla, sin embargo, fue dirigiéndose por derroteros de lo más triviales.

Chicos. No podía haber un tema más trivial para ellas que el referido al sexo opuesto sobre todo porque aún tenían la esperanza de encontrar a alguien para ellas que buscase algo más de lo que ellas ofrecían a simple vista. Sí, eran atractivas hasta decir suficiente.

Las risas, la felicidad reflejada en su rostro y ese picante que chispeaba en sus ojos volvió a mostrarse aturdido ante un extraño pensamiento que cruzó por su mente dejando tras de sí, cual cola de cometa, ideas que no entendía muy bien. La cucharilla se detuvo sobre su granizado y, a pesar de haber tomado ya una buen parte del mismo, ahora la imagen de aquel hielo rallado con sabor a menta la dejó traspuesta.

Pasear y disfrutar del buen tiempo había sido la idea original pero cuanto más se acercaban a la costa, kilómetros de preciosas playas, la posibilidad de quedarse en ellas un tiempo y disfrutar tanto de ser abrazadas por el agua de mar como acariciadas por los rayos del sol por todos sus cuerpos se iba haciendo más intenso y difícil de combatir. Ni siquiera el recordatorio de que no llevaban traje de baño bajo sus ropas parecía servir como excusa pues, como dijeron algunas entre risas, prácticamente es como las verían todos por muy poca tela que se pusieran para cubrirse.

Al fondo, en el horizonte, una silueta se entrecortaba quedando entre sombras haciendo imposible el revelar ninguno de sus detalles. Lo único de lo que podía estar segura era que, a pesar del buen tiempo reinante, y el calor que lo acompañaba, aquella silueta ofrecía la imagen de un largo abrigo y de algo más sobre su cadera derecha. Cuando trató de enfocar mejor la mirada, alzando una mano para hacer de visera sobre sus ojos, aquella silueta ya no se encontraba allí delante, si es que en algún momento lo estuvo, en el ínfimo momento cuando la mano pasó por delante de sus ojos.

Como suele suceder la gran mayoría de las veces la opinión de la mayoría acaba por ser aceptada por el grupo y así se encontraron comprando bikinis, quedaron totalmente prohibidos los trajes de baño, para acercarse a la playa más cercana.

Eran un grupo de una docena de chicas por lo que con semejante número se sentían de lo más arropadas entre ellas y no temían nada en absoluto. ¿Entonces qué era esa sensación que caía sobre su espalda y que le advertía de que todas sus amigas no podrían hacer nada para protegerla? Aquel escalofrío era una presencia física a su espalda que la estuvo acompañando todo el camino que les separaba desde la tienda de ropa hasta la playa. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que si se detuviera de improviso la presencia no podría hacer nada para evitar chocar contra su espalda pero, si estaba así de cerca, ¿por qué ninguna de sus tomodachi decía algo al respecto?

¿Por qué?

Se volvió lo más rápida de lo que era capaz pero ya de soslayo no encontró a nadie a su espalda. Algo que quedó confirmado cuando terminó de darse la vuelta. Nadie. ¿Sería su imaginación divirtiéndose a su costa con la ayuda del calor masajeándole la cabeza hasta el punto de aturdirla lo suficiente para provocar ensueños completamente creíbles para alguien tan racional como ella?

Prendas de ropa fueron siendo descartadas hasta que una docena de chicas, menos una de ellas, quedaron llevando únicamente ropa de baño, bikinis de todos los cortes y colores. Negando con la cabeza no pudo evitar una sincera sonrisa por sentirse afortunada por tener tantas tomodachi que siempre estarían ahí para ella siempre que las pudiera necesitar. Y las necesita siempre porque sin ellas estaría completamente perdida.

Su mano se detuvo sobre su sombrero justo cuando tenía la intención de quitárselo pero nuevamente sintió aquella presencia. Una silueta que se formaba en su mente y se alzaba turbadora a su espalda pero, al mismo tiempo, podía verla frente a su sorprendida mirada. ¿Estaba en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo o era que lo estaba solamente en el lugar donde ella pensaba que se encontraba?

La mirada se mantuvo fija, para evitar perder de vista aquella silueta, pero lo mismo ocurrió consigo misma pues no se atrevió a dar un solo paso y tal vez por ello la sorpresa fue mayor cuando la imagen fue creciendo. ¡Se estaba acercando a ella! A pesar de todo, la imagen no se fue aclarando con la cercanía sino que continuó en penumbra hasta que se hizo imposible ocultar por más tiempo su identidad.

La sorpresa no fue cuando pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba sino que fue capaz de verle justo después de pensar que le gustaría ser capaz de hacerlo, de poder verle, ya que aunque ya se encontraba a menos de dos metros de distancia, al aire libre y bajo el sol, la imagen había seguido oculta en sombras prácticamente perpetuas.

_¿Quién eres?_

Era cierto, como había sospechado por su silueta, que llevaba un abrigo largo con este calor, aunque lo llevaba desabrochado dejándole el torso al descubierto y mostrando una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho en diagonal, salvo por lo que cubría el haramaki verde, puesto que no llevaba nada más de cintura para arriba salvo el susodicho abrigo, un pantalón negro y unas botas oscuras, ¿o sería que las sombras no las habían abandonado aún?, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, de manera poderosa, era el complemento sobre su cadera derecha sujetas por la faja roja atada a su cintura. ¡Tres katana! El mismo número de pendientes que colgaban de su oreja izquierda.

El rostro del joven, no debería tener ni siquiera veinticinco años, era adusto y muy serio pero, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, no le producía ningún tipo de aprensión o temor a pesar incluso de esa cicatriz que cruzaba su párpado izquierdo haciéndote preguntar si pudiera estar tuerto. Curiosamente era peliverde, si algo así podía ser naturalmente posible.

Silencio. Y no era solamente el formado entre ellos dos sino que ya no era capaz de escuchar el gentío en la playa, ni a sus tomodachi, ni siquiera el sonido del mar.

―¿Quién eres?― le preguntó con voz serena y mostrando una seguridad que apenas lograba mantenerse en el fondo de sí misma.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata y llegó a pensar que no se la daría pero cuando se disponía a realizarle nuevamente la pregunta obtuvo su respuesta. Su mano derecha abandonó aquella empuñadura blanca para posarse con delicadeza sobre su hombro desnudo, una sutil caricia que logró hacerla estremecer, mientras su mano izquierda se aferró a su cintura deslizándose y deteniéndose justo antes de abandonar su espalda. Su reacción fue casi instantánea, e instintiva, al llevar sus manos a posarse sobre los hombros de aquel kenshi, cómo llamar a alguien que porta tres katana, y casi la hizo reírse ante la imagen que debían estar mostrando a los demás. Era casi como si se dispusieran a dar comienzo un baile solamente con ellos dos como protagonistas.

―Robin…

En verdad aquella respuesta la cogió completamente por sorpresa y se pudo ver reflejado en su rostro pareja a su confusión.

―¿Robin?― la fuerte mano del kenshi sobre su cintura la atrajo firmemente pero sin coacción contra su cuerpo―. Robin también es mi nombre.

―Robin…― repitió el extraño kenshi.

Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que no lo estaba diciendo su nombre sino que… ¿la estaba llamando?

―¿Por qué me llamas, kenshi-san?― le preguntó entornando los ojos cuando unos rayos de sol superaron todos los obstáculos ante su rostro.

Un brillante fulgor difuminó la realidad.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Kaisou**: _Reminiscencia_.

**Kaisou**: _Entierro_.

**Kaisou**: _Marimo_.

¿Por qué el título? ¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo yo si solamente escribo la historia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaisou**

Se encontraba tumbada, y podía decir que se trataba de un colchón sin temor a equivocarse, pero no reconocía el tacto de la cama o de la almohada donde su cabeza descansaba. Lo que sí sabía era que se encontraba sola en la cama… ¡pero no en la habitación!

Ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada en dirección al origen del único sonido en la habitación, el de alguien escribiendo, y abrió los ojos con cuidado para adaptarse a la iluminación presente en el cuarto. No tardó nada en situarse por completo aunque le quedaba por saber el motivo que la había llevado hasta esta cama. De eso aún no era capaz de recordar el motivo a diferencia del nombre de quien se encontraba escribiendo. ¿Cómo no acordarse cuando se trataba de uno de sus nakama?

―¿Chopper?

Cuando escuchó la voz de Robin decir su nombre Chopper se puso en pie sobre la silla mostrando gran alivio en su rostro.

―¡ROBIN!― impulsándose contra la mesa hizo rodar la silla hasta la cama donde se encontraba tumbada su nakama―. Ya te has despertado― a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar sollozar un poco además de tener que sorberse los mocos.

―¿Qué me ha sucedido?― le preguntó intentando alzarse en la cama solamente para que Chopper se lo impidiera.

―Es mejor que sigas tumbada en la cama, Robin. Y sobre lo que te sucedió…

En esos momentos, y por culpa del grito previo de Chopper, sus nakama invadieron al unísono la enfermería.

―¡Robin-chwan!― Sanji lloraba de alegría―. ¡Qué alegría que estés recuperada!― dijo lanzándose sobre la cama.

―¿Veis? Ya os había dicho que se recuperaría sin problemas― les aseguraba un ahora calmado Usopp.

―¡No vuelvas a darme estos sustos, Robin!― suspiró Nami.

Chopper adoptó su heavy point para detener el avance de sus nakama puesto que no podía permitir que agobiasen a Robin apenas había despertado después del incidente.

―Tenéis que salir todos de aquí y dejar descansar a Robin― les dijo Chopper bloqueando a la perfección a todos sus nakama―. Sí, está bien que os alegréis por ella pero si la agobiáis volveréis a hacer que enferme nuevamente.

―¿Es cierto eso, Robin?― preguntó Luffy de cuclillas sobre el cabecero de la cama―. ¿Te ponemos enferma?

La inocencia, y confusión, con que Luffy le hizo la pregunta logró sacarle unas ligeras risas a Robin que fueron inmediatamente malentendidas por Luffy.

―Oi, Chopper. Mira, Robin se está riendo así que ya no está mala.

―¡No funciona así, Luffy!― se quejó Chopper.

―Será mejor hacer caso de lo que diga nuestro isha pues por esto mismo le pediste que se uniera a tu banda, Luffy.

―Fue porque tiene siete transformaciones.

―Comida de emergencia.

Dijeron casi al unísono Luffy y Sanji respectivamente dejando impactado a Chopper.

―¡Bakayarou!― les gritó Nami acompañándolo con sendos puñetazos en la cabeza de sus dos nakama―. Si Chopper dice que Robin necesita seguir descansando pues la dejaremos descansar.

―Arigatou, Nami. Haré como me digas, Doctor Chopper― la dulce sonrisa de Robin la hacía verse mucho más vulnerable de lo que su recuperación mostraba.

―¡No creas que me gusta que me digan esas cosas, Konoyarou!

Por supuesto que Sanji saltó al instante en que Chopper le dijo "Konoyarou" a Robin solamente para ser detenido por Nami para llevárselo a rastras aunque por la cara que llevaba el rubio estaba muy a gusto.

―¡Dejar descansar a Robin de una vez!― y cuando Nami se enfadaba lo mejor era hacer lo que ordenaba. Lo mejor y lo más seguro para cada uno aunque, claro está, a algunos les cuesta algo más darse por aludidos.

―¿Tal vez podrías enseñarme las bragas?

Sanji se puso en pie al instante lanzándose, en esta ocasión, sobre Brook.

―¡Kuso Bokki!

Una vez más Nami noqueó a Sanji además de añadir a Brook a la lista propinándole una patada alta a la cabeza, dando gracias a que Brook se había inclinado sobre la cama.

―¡Hentai, completamente rodeada de hentai!

No se podía esperar otra reacción a sus palabras.

―¿Eh, me llamaba alguien?― preguntó Franky asomando por la puerta de la enfermería―. Hey, Robin, ya te has despertado. ¡Super!― entonces vio a los dos que Nami arrastraba―. ¿Y ahora tenemos a otros dos inconscientes?

―Tenemos muchos más 'inconscientes' que solamente dos― farfulló Nami―. ¿Y qué haces aquí si se supone que deberías estar atento al rumbo?

―Escuché que alguien me llamaba y además no hay de qué preocuparse pues he dejado a Zoro al timón.

Los mugiwara se quedaron completamente en silencio que solamente llegó a romperse por la risa contenida de Robin quien se giró en la cama para ocultar su rostro donde una batalla se sucedía entre su serenidad y sus ganas de reírse a gusto.

―¡ESO SÍ QUE ES PARA PREOCUPARSE!― le gritaron a Franky.

Solamente Nami se contuvo en gritarle a Franky aunque a cambio le propinó un puñetazo, además de al resto de sus nakama.

―¡Parad de gritar porque no dejáis descansar a Robin!― les dijo entre dientes con un tono amenazador que hizo que Chopper buscase protección en Luffy aunque este también retrocedía asustado de Nami―. Salid todos de una vez… volveremos luego cuando Chopper nos dé permiso, Robin.

La morena asintió medio oculta con las sábanas para que no se le viera el rostro contenido por la risa.

―Y ahora esperemos no estar de vuelta en el inicio del Shin Sekai― farfulló Nami tirando a sus nakama en la cubierta dirigiéndose hacia el timón donde Zoro estaba tumbado en el banco no prestándole mucha atención al rumbo, por lo menos así a primera vista―. La verdad no sé si alegrarme por esto o no porque podría haber sido peor si en verdad estuvieras llevando el rumbo por ti mismo.

Zoro abrió su ojo derecho perezosamente.

―¿Eh?

Por fortuna, o lo más parecido que pudiera encontrar, Nami comprobó que el Sunny no se había llegado a desviar del rumbo que había fijado anteriormente, y eso con Zoro al timón era decir mucho. El único motivo por el que no le dio una paliza allí mismo. Bueno, eso y que Robin se había despertado.

―Chopper avisó de que Robin ya se despertó pero aún no se puede ir a visitarla porque debe descansar algo para recuperarse del todo en primer lugar. Así que ya sabes, tendrás que esperar como los demás para visitarla― le dijo con una extraña confianza.

Zoro se desperezó poniéndose en pie y bostezando sin ningún tipo de modales por su parte.

―¿Y por qué querría ir a visitarla?― preguntó con patente sinceridad―. Ya me has dicho que se despertó y Chopper no creo que tarde mucho en darle el alta.

Nami torció el gesto encarándose a Zoro clavándole el índice acompañando a cada una de sus palabras.

―¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas, podría dejarlo aquí y la pregunta seguiría siendo de lo más válida contigo, ir a visitar a tu nakama que resultó herida en un combate?

Zoro no estaba muy seguro de qué le molestó más, si la parte de no pensar o de que Nami le hiciera parecer como alguien completamente insensible. Claro que se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus nakama pero no por ello tenía que ir por ahí lamentándose o todo angustiado pues ese tipo de reacciones no se encontraban en su manera de ser. Vamos, que lo más cerca que ha tenido a una reacción de ese tipo, como la que tuvo al morir Kuina, fue al ser derrotado por Mihawk y que, en su intento, no fue capaz de cumplir con su promesa a Kuina ni con su propia ambición. Ahí fue cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo poniendo a Luffy a la par de su propio sueño por haber podido dejar en mal lugar al próximo Kaizoku-ou al no ser capaz de convertirse él mismo en el Sekai Saikyou no Kenshi.

―Métete en tus propios asuntos y déjame en paz― le dijo muy seriamente antes de bajar las escaleras a cubierta.

―Robin es mi nakama, mi tomodachi, claro que son mis asuntos, _bakamono_― Nami negó con la cabeza viendo lo tozudamente que actuaba Zoro con respecto a Robin cuando resultaba tan obvio lo que sentía por ella, más allá del hecho de ser nakama―. ¿Cuántas veces vas a tener que salvarla antes de tener el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sientes?

―¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, _majo_!

―El que no tiene idea eres tú, baka. Somos kaizoku y ya has comprobado lo peligrosa que es nuestra vida. Si esperas demasiado tiempo puede que nunca tengas la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sientes en el fondo.

Afortunadamente ninguno de sus otros nakama se encontraba cerca, sobre todo Sanji, pues entonces Nami no habría podido ser tan directa con este tema en cuestión ya que podría llevar a preguntas de lo más comprometidas.

―Aplícate tu propio consejo y deja de meterte en mi vida… o en la de los demás― por si acaso se le pudiera ocurrir decir que no se metía con la suya sino con la de Robin que, para el caso, parecía ser lo mismo.

La réplica de Nami se le quedó atorada en la garganta, haciendo que le costase tragar en seco, pues no se esperaba que Zoro se atreviera a decirle algo semejante. ¿Sabía algo en concreto o simplemente estaba pescando por si pillaba algo?

―No-No sé de qué me hablas― dijo Nami ganando confianza en sí misma y tratando de aparentar normalidad.

La mirada de Zoro decía todo lo contrario además de que las mejillas de la akage habían empezado a adquirir una suave tonalidad pareja a la de su cabello.

―Pues entonces no te preocupes por nada ya que él tiene a alguien que sí sabe de lo que habla. No obstante qué sería mejor para el próximo Kaizoku-Ou que una Kaizoku-Jotei.

El rostro de Nami, ruborizado en un principio, perdió todo el color hasta quedar completamente pálido. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ahora mismo cómo habló Luffy respecto a la Kaizoku-Jotei, la shichibukai, la líder de las Kuja Kaizokudan, pero también conocía muy bien a Luffy y, por tanto, sabía que no podía haber llegado a suceder nada de nada entre ellos por más de que estuvieran juntos durante dos años.

_Dos años junto a la mujer más hermosa del mundo…_

―¡Urusei, bakayarou!

Con esto le dio la espalda a Zoro tratando de olvidar su presencia y centrándose en la navegación del Sunny por mucho que las palabras del kengou seguían repicando en su cabeza insistentemente. De haber estado cerca le habría abierto la cabeza de un buen puñetazo por mucho busoushoku haki que tuviera.

_Y lo único que haces es tratar de seguir ignorando la __**realidad**__… ¿por qué te molestas entonces cuando alguien te dice lo que puede suceder por no decidir actuar al respecto de tus sentimientos? ¡Si lo terminas por perder ante una Jotei-ahou será solo por culpa tuya y lo sabes, Nami!_

―¿Te ocurre algo, Nami?

No solamente fue lo improviso de la pregunta sino también lo fue su aparición frente a ella, con su rostro boca abajo casi pegado al suyo, lo que pilló por sorpresa a Nami, sobresaltándola, lo suficiente para que retrocediera, sin olvidarse de darle una palmada en pleno rostro para quitárselo de encima. Lo malo fue que se encontraba bastante cerca de las escaleras y perdió el equilibrio para caerse por ellas… o lo habría hecho sino fuera por una mano, unida a un brazo, que se estiró enroscándose en su cintura y evitando que se golpeara contra los escalones. ¿Lo bueno? fue que al recoger el brazo, y devolverlo a su longitud habitual, Nami no pudo hacer nada para evitar el encontronazo contra Luffy yéndose ambos por el suelo rodando hasta que terminaron por detenerse. Cuando todo dejó de dar vueltas, incluso dentro de la cabeza de la akage, abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar la mirada aunque solamente consiguió ver con claridad lo que tenía ante ella, sobre ella para ser más exactos.

―¿Lu-Luffy?

No es que la estuviera aplastando, aunque parcialmente sí que se encontraba presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, al estar de rodillas con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Nami pero podía notar como sus pechos se presionaban contra el torso de Luffy. Sensación que se intensificaba con las profundas respiraciones que en estos momentos tenían los dos.

―¿Nani?― Luffy se frotaba la cabeza mientras abrió los ojos y trataba de centrar su mirada, y atención―. ¿Nami?

Sí, Luffy le gustaba, más allá de ser su nakama, pero no por ello iba a dejarse llevar y actuar como una cría atontada y enamoradiza. Sobre todo porque sabía muy bien que Luffy jamás sentiría algo semejante por ella pues las palabras que había dicho en Thriller Bark, y que Robin le dijo durante los dos días que tardó Zoro en recuperarse, no se le olvidarían jamás como recordatorio de lo que nunca podría ser.

_"Tiene que ser valiente para casarse con Nami…"_

―¿Por qué hay que ser valiente para casarse conmigo, Luffy?

No se lo preguntó con enfado, o maldad, sino con cierta tristeza de fondo porque Luffy pudiera pensar que casarse con ella fuese un acto que requiriese un gran valor. Y que lo dijera alguien como él que no hacía más que actuar a lo loco, imprudentemente, yendo en contra no solamente de la Marina sino también del Sekai Seifu. ¿Valor o inconsciencia? ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de ella?

―¿Eh?― Luffy, por extraño que pudiera parecer, supo de lo que le estaba hablando Nami y de ahí su creciente nerviosismo queriendo haber estado en otra parte en estos momentos―. No, no sé de lo que me estás hablando― dijo torciendo los labios en un gesto completamente antinatural que dejaba a las claras que mentía descaradamente.

_Valiente, my ass!_

―¡Sí que lo sabes, baka!― de un empujó se lo quitó de encima para intercambiar posiciones estando ahora Luffy bajo el cuerpo de la akage―. Tus palabras exactas en Thriller Bark fueron "Tiene que ser valiente para casarse con Nami". Dime que no es verdad― le retó Nami.

Por supuesto que Luffy no pillaba muy bien el sarcasmo.

―¿No es verdad?― propuso no muy convencido.

―¡Sí lo es! Para ti el que alguien quiera casarse conmigo entra en el mismo nivel que invadir Enies Lobby o sacudirle a un tenryuubito… ¡pues qué sepas que tú has hecho ese tipo de cosas por lo que eres lo suficientemente valiente para poder casarte conmigo!

La cara de sorpresa de Luffy ante aquello último no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que se le puso a Nami cuando se percató de lo que le había dicho. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sí, eso mismo y en cualquier momento se despertaría avergonzada por haber llegado a soñar una cosa tan absurda como decirle a Luffy que podría casarse con ella si quisiera porque era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

No se despertaba.

_¿Por qué no me despierto?_

Una excelente pregunta que tenía una respuesta obvia.

―Esto es la realidad.

¿Valor? Luffy no entendía el uso que podía hacerse de esa palabra puesto que sus acciones no venían derivadas del valor sino de lo que, para él, era lo que debía hacerse. Si tienes que invadir la isla judicial de la Marina por salvar a un nakama pues lo haces porque lo importante es salvar a tu nakama. Si hay que partirle la cara a un tenryuubito por atreverse a dispararle a sangre fría y sin ningún tipo de justificación, comprensible para Luffy, a un tomodachi pues se le cruza un buen directo por mucho que eso haga que un taishou sea enviado expresamente para acabar contigo. Por eso ahora mismo se sentía confuso, tanto por la postura en la que se encontraba con Nami sobre él como por la extraña y desconocida sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo. Bueno, tal vez no tan desconocida puesto que recordaba haberla sentido alguna que otra vez en el pasado y siempre por culpa de Nami, ¿o debería decirse que provocado por ella? Y ahora mismo le resultaba imposible apartar sus ojos de aquellos apetecibles labios que temblaban ligeramente al habérsele quedado trabado lo que quería decir a continuación.

―Sí, porque de haber sido un sueño habría mucho más niku para mí.

Aquello rompió la tensión que se había acumulado en Nami logrando hacerla sonreír antes de que unas sinceras carcajadas brotasen de sus labios. Aquellos labios…

La risa de Nami se extinguió cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos por los labios de Luffy que se movían intentando encontrar la palabra que definía la sensación que le había hecho actuar de esta manera.

La sorpresa inicial de Nami ante la acción por parte de Luffy, algo esperado pues, precisamente, el que Luffy la besase no era algo que pudiera esperarse de él, fue tornándose gozo y una infinita alegría por mucho que no estuviera completamente segura de lo que podría esperar por parte de Luffy con este beso. Mientras tanto lo disfrutaría como si fuese el último que recibiría de su parte.

_Nakama…_

_… ai!_

Notó que algo no iba bien, el movimiento de los labios de Luffy se detuvo de pronto, obligándola a abrir los ojos para ver el, aterradoramente, sorprendido rostro de Luffy quien, a pesar de encontrarse tumbado contra el suelo, trataba de alejarse de Nami aunque eso lo empezase a dejar chafado contra la cubierta. De seguir presionándose de esta forma no sería extraño si acabase haciendo un agujero allí mismo.

Nami se irguió confusa ante la reacción de Luffy y este aprovechó este momento, viéndose algo más libre de la presencia de la akage sobre él, para alejarse arrastrándose sin apartar su asustada mirada de Nami bajando incluso las escaleras de esta manera. En silencio se sentó en el banco frente al timón, apoyándose contra el respaldo, flexionando y recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre las rodillas y abrazándose contra las piernas. Su voz un murmullo.

―… cobarde…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Kaisou**: _Reminiscencia_.

**Kaisou**: _Entierro_.

**Kaisou**: _Marimo_.

Para aquellos que han leído el primer capítulo, _arigatou_ por ello, y aquí la recompensa puesto que debo explicar que la historia la dividí en partes por la patente diferencia que existe entre la primera parte y este capítulo ya de regreso en el Sunny. Cierto que podría haberlo puesto todo de una sola vez pero como en ocasiones han quejas por ser demasiado para leer de una sola vez…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaisou**

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando paso a Zoro quien solamente dedicó una mirada de soslayo a sus dos nakama allí presentes, Chopper y Robin, mientras se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Cuando parecía que nada iba a poder detener su avance se escuchó la voz de Robin.

―Finalmente has decidido venir a visitarme― de alguna manera casi podía notarse cierto alivio en el tono de su voz casi como si no se hubiera esperado que Zoro pudiera venir a ver cómo le iba―. Pero se me ha ordenado descansar y no se deben ignorar las órdenes del doctor. Con el cual tendrás problemas por quebrantarlas, Zoro.

―En realidad yo…

Chopper saltó interrumpiendo a Zoro.

―Esperaste para venir solo porque así es como deben hacerse la visita a un paciente convaleciente, de uno en uno, sobre todo alguien que ha estado inconsciente, casi podría decirse que en coma, durante un tiempo. Yo tengo que salir un momento pero puedes quedarte aquí mientras tanto. ¿De acuerdo, Zoro? Arigatou― y con esto salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado su nakama cerrándola tras su paso dejando a sus dos nakama a solas en la enfermería.

Robin no pudo evitar unas risas ante la _actuación_ por parte de Chopper.

―Órdenes del doctor― sentenció con una sonrisa.

Zoro soltó un bufido de resignación para rascarse la cabeza al no saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. La verdad es que solamente pasaba por la enfermería para llegar a la cocina pero, bueno, ya que estaba aquí…

―¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedió?

Cruzándose de brazos y con la vista fija en el techo Robin se mostró tranquila pero reflexiva mientras hacía memoria para alinear sus recuerdos correctamente.

―Luffy eligió ir a una isla de invierno a pesar de que no hace mucho de Punk Hazard, y de que no era la isla cuya aguja se movía más en el log pose, porque le apetecía jugar con la nieve y tomarse unos granizados de verdadera nieve. Al poco de llegar nos enteramos de la existencia de un tesoro oculto cuya naturaleza difería según de donde obtenías la información sobre dicho tesoro. Por eso Nami pensaba que se trataría del típico tesoro de metales y piedras preciosas, millones de berries esperando por ella para reclamarlos mientras que Luffy soñaba con una interminable provisión de niku. Con esto los demás pensaron en wataame, Chopper, refresco de cola, Franky, bragas, Brook…

―Lo sé, yo, desgraciadamente, estaba presente en ese momento― le interrumpió Zoro el listado de sus nakama.

―Sí, es cierto, aunque tú no expresaste lo que pensabas que podría llegar a ser ese tesoro, Zoro.

―No me interesa ponerme a tratar de adivinar cuando es mucho más sencillo el encontrar directamente el tesoro. Además de que lo obvio es que fuera un tesoro como el que decía Nami o, viendo como es la isla en la que se encuentra, algo que resultase muy valioso en un ambiente tan gélido como ese. Muchos litros de sake sería un buen tesoro.

Robin se subió la sábana para cubrirse la boca y ocultar sus risas.

―Como Luffy quería encontrar su tesoro de niku no nos quedó más remedio que cumplir con sus órdenes separándonos para poder cubrir más terreno y aunque en un principio parecía como si nos fuéramos a dividir en los mismos grupos que hace dos años en Sabaody pero Luffy quiso ir con Usopp y Brook porque este último decidió tocar una melodía de investigación para acompañarles mientras buscaban el tesoro. Eso provocó, para desgracia de Nami y Sanji, que Franky también sacara su guitarra y tocase una música propia― Robin hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse y no romper en risas―. Entonces tú te viniste conmigo y Chopper quien te pidió que cantases algo para no ser los únicos sin música de investigación. Quién lo hubiera dicho del peligroso kaizoku-kari…

―Urusei!― le gruñó Zoro torciendo el gesto molesto, aunque evitando el contacto visual con Robin.

―Pero si fue una canción de lo más…

―¡He dicho que parases con eso!― le dijo muy seriamente llegando incluso a desenfundar ligeramente a Sandai Kitetsu.

Aún con semejante amenaza por parte de su nakama Robin siguió a lo suyo empezando a canturrear esa canción en particular.

―_You are the one. Kimi ga hohoemu…_

Finalmente Zoro desenvainó a Sandai cruzándola sobre el cuello de Robin quien se le quedó sonriéndole sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo a su reacción ¿exagerada? Claro está que Zoro trató de mantenerse firme en su acción pero pronto encontró que le resultaba imposible porque, ¿cómo iba a creerse Robin que pudiera herirla realmente? Al principio, cuando no se fiaba de ella, resultaba mucho más plausible pero ahora…

―Continúa con tu recuerdo― le instó Zoro volviendo a envainar a Sandai la cual sintió decepcionada por no haber podido catar la sangre de Robin.

―¿Por qué detuviste tu katana, Zoro? Con cualquiera de tus otros nakama no te habrías reprimido en tu ataque y ambos lo sabemos así que, ¿por qué?

Siempre yendo a la llaga. ¿Y qué le haría, cortarla? Cierto que cualquier otro de sus nakama, si bien no los cortaría, si era cierto que les habría dado una paliza o algo mucho más amenazador que una mirada asesina pero eso con Robin no funcionaría pues no era de las que se amedrentan por una mirada por muy aterradora que pudiera ser.

¿La verdad?

―Es cierto, hay cosas, y personas, que no quiero cortar; pero es mejor no tensar el momento porque puedo cambiar de opinión.

Robin vio la sinceridad, y la seriedad, en las palabras y gesto de Zoro y supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Si tenía que hacerlo no dudaría en rebanarla, ¿y por qué con tan sangrienta posibilidad a Robin no le resultaba posible evitar el sonreír?

―Continuemos entonces. Íbamos los tres juntos cuando de pronto nos avisaste de una presencia que sentiste aparecer a ¿eran unos quinientos metros de distancia? Chopper se acercó a una intersección de pasillos para tratar de localizar la dirección del olor de dicha presencia y yo, con vuestras indicaciones, fui a echar un vistazo.

**Hace unas cuantas horas atrás (realmente algo más de un día)**

Chopper asomó el rostro en el pasillo dejándose llevar más por su olfato que por cualquiera de sus otros sentidos.

―Viene de esa dirección― señaló el pequeño mugiwara.

Robin sabía que ella era la que podía solucionar el enigma de la identidad de aquella presencia en menos tiempo que los demás, ventajas de ser la usuaria de la hana hana no mi.

―Echaré un vistazo― les avisó Robin.

―¿Nani?― a Zoro aquello, por alguna razón, no le gustaba―. No, lo mejor será que vayamos los tres juntos para evitar que alguno pueda… ya estás allí, ¿verdad?

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír, traviesamente, aunque sí pudo evitar el reírse ante la cara de resignación que se le puso a Zoro.

―Aún no pero… sí, ya estoy allí.

Mientras tanto, _allí_, Robin _fleur_ se encontró en una amplia sala que, quitando los muebles que se encontraban allí no había nadie a pesar de lo dicho tanto por Zoro como por Chopper. A pesar de las evidencias encontradas confiaban en sus dos nakama por lo que estaba segura que, a pesar de las apariencias, no se encontraba sola.

―Mi nombre es Robin y sé que te encuentras aquí. ¿Por qué no te muestras?― le preguntó Robin _fleur_―. ¿Miedo o timidez? Porque si se trata de miedo puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada que temer, a no ser que intentes algo, digamos que malo, pero si es timidez…

―¡No soy tímido!― protestó una voz haciendo eco en la sala―. Digo, no te tengo miedo. Es más, tú deberías tener miedo porque soy alguien muy peligroso.

Pero por la relajada actitud que mostraba Robin _fleur_ estaba claro que ella ni tenía miedo ni era tímida, en esta situación, por supuesto, ya que en otros asuntos pues…

―Vine con mis nakama en busca del _presunto_ takara que aquí se encuentra, ¿tienes algún tipo de información al respecto? Si es así sería muy amable de tu parte si quisieras compartirla con nosotros.

Silencio.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando?― le preguntó Zoro irritado porque Robin actuase por cuenta propia separándose del grupo, por mucho que, en cierta manera, siguiera allí con ellos.

―Le pregunté que sabía acerca del tesoro pero se ha quedado callado y… oh, está hablando de nuevo.

Ciertamente en la sala donde se encontraba Robin _fleur_ aquella voz habló nuevamente.

―Es cierto que aquí había un tesoro pero ahora se encuentra en mi posesión, en mi poder, ¿o debería decir que el tesoro es mi poder?― una forma indefinida fue formándose al fondo de la sala―. Todos deberíais dejar de venir aquí a por lo que no es vuestro.

¿Tesoro, poder? Podría tratarse de…

―¿Te comiste una akuma no mi?― preguntó Robin _fleur_ aunque sospechaba cuál era la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

En otro tipo de circunstancias, o de no tratarse de Robin, por mucho que fuera Robin _fleur_, habría podido ser cogida por sorpresa pero cuando el ambiente empezó a nublarse supo que lo mejor era no arriesgarse aunque si tenía la posibilidad de descubrir la naturaleza de aquella akuma no mi pues no haría ningún mal el quedarse el tiempo mínimo necesario puesto que solamente debería hacerse desaparecer para ponerse a salvo por muy a salvo que ya estuviera a unos quinientos metros junto a Zoro y Chopper.

―Kiri Kiri no mi― le respondió la voz o, en estos momentos, una neblina que cubría casi toda la sala y que se hizo tan densa que no se podía ver nada más.

Robin frunció el ceño al ver la niebla haciéndose más y más densa hasta que pasó de ser translúcida a totalmente opaca.

―Tiene la logia de la Kiri Kiri no mi y…

Fue como si alguien la hubiera desconectado pues, a diferencia de lo sucedido en Skypiea con el ataque de Enel, aquí Robin simplemente se desplomó inconsciente y sin decir palabra alguna. Por suerte a su lado se encontraba Zoro que la cogió en brazos, de igual manera que en Skypiea durante el incidente recién mencionado, y evitó que se golpeara la cabeza contra el duro suelo de piedra.

―¡Chopper!― llamó Zoro a su nakama con gran urgencia en su voz.

**De regreso en el Sunny tras varios minutos de recordatorio**

Robin recordaba la helada sensación de aquella niebla introduciéndose en sus huesos, en su cabeza, helándola por dentro y afectando a su cerebro. No era de extrañar que hubiera quedado inconsciente, por mucho que fuera atacada a través de su cuerpo _fleur_, ya que la niebla no es sino nubes bajas formadas por partículas de agua muy pequeñas en suspensión. Agua directamente en el interior de su cuerpo, _fleur_, la debilitó dejándola inconsciente.

―¿Qué fue del usuario de la kiri kiri no mi?

―Trató de huir aprovechando que teníamos que centrarnos en tu salud pero como solamente Chopper podía hacer algo pues lo localizamos antes de que pudiera abandonar la isla y le dimos una soberana paliza. Trató de comprar su propia salud con los tesoros que se quedó de todos aquellos que vinieron anteriormente en pos del tesoro de la isla pero Nami se lo quedó simplemente para que al final le ordenara a Luffy mandarlo por los aires. Supongo que si no quedó inconsciente del golpe puede haber sobrevivido volviéndose niebla e ir por encima de la superficie del mar.

En definitiva, no había tesoro salvo el que formó aquel tipo robándole a todos los que habían venido en pos de un tesoro inexistente. Ciertamente una manera muy inteligente para robar.

―Llamaste por Chopper.

―Por supuesto que lo hice, es nuestro isha, ¿no?― le recordó Zoro―. ¿Qué querías que hiciera sino, llamarte? Estabas inconsciente, ¿para qué serviría haberte llamado entonces?

Cierto.

―Como muestra de preocupación hacia mí, Zoro― propuso Robin irguiéndose un poco en la cama medio sentándose en ella.

―Llamé por Chopper quien es el que mejor podía ayudarte, evité que te abrieras la cabeza contra el suelo y te traje de regreso al Sunny lo más rápido posible― Zoro parecía algo molesto con la actitud de Robin solamente por no haberle dicho su nombre cuando hizo lo que debía hacerse por su bien―. Algo que no habría sido necesario si no hubieras actuado por tu propia cuenta cuando te dije que era mejor que fuéramos los tres juntos para evitar que sucediera cosas como esta. De haberme hecho caso no habrías acabado en la cama.

Robin sonrió ladinamente.

―Depende de lo que me hubieras dicho. Podría haber acabado igualmente en la cama, incluso los dos.

Estaba hablando de… por supuesto que lo hacía. ¿Es qué esta onna no tiene un sentido común sobre lo que debe ser prioritario? Con lo que sabía de ella hasta el día de hoy habría dicho lo contrario pero ahora mismo resultaba difícil el hacerlo.

―Iré a ver por qué está tardando tanto en volver.

¿Lo había dicho en serio? Si es que estaba bien claro el por qué Chopper los había dejado a solas y se estaba ausentando tanto tiempo. Precisamente eso, les estaba ofreciendo tiempo para estar a solas.

―Tuve un sueño bastante extraño aunque más que sueño casi podría describirse como una experiencia― dijo Robin deteniendo a Zoro incluso antes de que este pudiera haber llegado a dar un solo paso―. Parecía ser, y tener, una vida normal, casi anodina en el sentido de que no tenía nada que la hiciera especial con respecto a la de los demás, viviendo en un apartamento de una ciudad costera. Hacía buen tiempo y decidí ir a la playa encontrándome por el camino con algunas amigas. Pensándolo ahora en frío resulta curioso que no tenga la más remota idea de sus aspectos o nombres pero entonces era como si careciera de importancia porque las conocía. Durante todo el trayecto hasta la playa una intensa presencia se fue haciendo cada vez más presente dominando todos mis sentidos de manera que me hacía obviar al resto del mundo. Se trataba de sonidos en concreto, de la sensación conocida de una presencia, familiaridad que concluyó cuando me la encontré frente a mí. Haramaki verde y abrigo del mismo color abierto dejando a la vista un torso desnudo con una cicatriz cruzándolo, tres katana sobre su cadera derecha y tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, con una cicatriz cayéndole sobre su cerrado ojo izquierdo― Robin pudo ver la comprensión en el rostro de Zoro pero acompañada de cierta confusión, y no era por menos ya que la propia Robin se había sentido de esa manera previamente―. Preguntándole su nombre solamente me dijo "Robin". Lo curioso es que repliqué que ese era mi nombre pero hasta entonces ni siquiera sabía, o me había parado a pensar, en cuál era mi nombre.

Zoro no entendía nada de todo esto pues, ¿para qué le estaba contando todo esto precisamente a él? Sí, vale, con lo de esa presencia con sus características podría entenderse aunque eso suscitaba otras preguntas como, ¿qué era lo que hacía esa presencia tan parecida a él en la mente de Robin? ¿Y la estaba acosando o algo así?

―¿Para qué me estás contando todo esto?

Robin se acomodó en la cama cerrando los ojos dejándose mecer por el suave oleaje del mar. Incluso podía escuchar las olas golpeando el casco, y sin tener que usar su habilidad.

―Estaba algo más que simplemente inconsciente. Había caído en coma pero para mí era simplemente otra vida, mi vida. Alguien normal en la que su simple existencia no significase un crimen para el resto del mundo, sin tener que estar huyendo constantemente y vigilando cada una de tus acciones para ver de antemano la posible traición de todo aquel con el que te relacionas. No, solamente era una mujer normal viviendo una vida normal… pero esa no era yo ni esa vida era la mía aunque con el paso del tiempo, del caminar que me llevaba cada vez más cerca de esa playa, de ese mar donde podría nadar sin temor a convertirme en un martillo, me iba yendo más y más al fondo de mi estado letárgico hasta que al final aceptaría esa realidad y me habría sido imposible el poder regresar aquí, al mundo real, con mis nakama… contigo, Zoro.

El kengou frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―¿Nani?

―Tu presencia, ese kenshi que llamaba por mí, fue quien me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tú me salvaste, Zoro. En muchos más sentidos que simplemente el evitar que me hiciera un chichón al golpearme contra el suelo al perder el conocimiento.

Zoro gruñó por lo bajo rascándose la cabeza, irritado o molesto por las presuntas implicaciones de lo que le estaba diciendo Robin. Apartando la silla de una patada, regresándola de vuelta a la mesa de Chopper, Zoro se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la cama con sus tres katana firmemente agarradas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y pareció dispuesto a ponerse a dormir allí mismo.

―Será mejor que espere a que regrese Chopper porque está claro que algo te sucede porque no dejas de decir absurdeces― farfulló con los ojos cerrados tratando de aislarse de la inmensa presencia de Robin que llenaba toda la enfermería.

Si ya el "fufufu" de la risa de Robin lograba descentrar a Zoro el que le empezase a acariciar la cabeza, pasándole los dedos por entre su cabello, hacía totalmente imposible el poder mantener la calma y la mente serena. Por lo menos no era una caricia tipo mascota porque de lo contrario en esta ocasión Sandai no se habría detenido hasta probar la sangre de esta _maldita_ onna.

La puerta de la enfermería, la que se encontraba al lado del cabecero de la cama, se abrió dejando paso a un apresurado Chopper que la cerró inmediatamente después de haber entrado en la enfermería.

―Gomen pero ya no podía retrasarlo durante más tiempo pues habría levantado sospechas si les tuviera que explicar que la habitual deposición de heces se hubiera convertido en una diarrea pues seguro que alguno vendría aquí en mi lugar, aunque decir alguno sería decir Sanji pues es el más…― en ese momento se abrió la puerta que conectaba con la cocina y el susodicho nakama surgió tras ella― irritante y molesto.

―Oi, Chopper. ¿Qué clase de doctor eres que te arriesgas a que Robin-chwan pueda verse afectada por tu completamente desagradable evacuación intestinal?― la mirada de Sanji, para su desgracia, se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba Robin pero la felicidad que debería ser constante en el rostro de Sanji tornó a desconcierto para luego puro terror al ver como Robin se encontraba acariciándole con sentimiento la cabeza a Zoro ¡y disfrutando de la sensación que le ofrecía el cabello de Zoro deslizándose entre sus dedos!―. ¿Qué estás haciendo, kuso marimo?

Zoro hizo un gran acopio de fuerzas para evitar el responderle a Sanji de mala manera solamente por encontrarse donde se encontraban y con el estado actual de Robin con el que había que tener cuidado. Siguió con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir algo o, por lo menos, descansar un rato.

Por supuesto que el resto de sus nakama tenían algo que decir al respecto de una forma u otra.

**―――――**

Aquella mano acariciaba su hombro izquierdo con delicadeza haciendo que el fino tirante del vestido se fuera deslizando hasta caer por su brazo donde la mano se quedó prendida. Su otra mano, que se encontraba sobre la cintura, ascendió por las curvas de su cuerpo hasta acabar en su cuello que acarició antes de deslizarse sobre la clavícula en dirección a su hombro donde, una vez más, arrastró consigo el tirante y con él también el resto del vaporoso vestido blanco que se deslizó acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta acabar sobre la cálida arena a sus pies. Bueno, sobre sus zapatos puesto que aún los llevaba puestos.

En contraste con el vestido blanco su bikini era de un profundo color negro a juego con su cabello que se amoldaba a cada una de sus curvas. La parte superior, sobre todo, realzaba, sin tener necesidad para ello, sus voluptuosos pechos.

Sus cuerpos se acercaban y sus rostros eliminaban cualquier distancia de manera que sus labios se encontraban a punto de rozarse entre ellos como previa invitación a que se uniera a ellos sus lenguas.

_"―Solamente vino a visitarla como hicisteis todos los demás― defendió Chopper a su nakama."_

_"―¡Eso no es como todos los demás!― Sanji acusaba señalando a Zoro y Robin, sobre todo a la cabeza de Zoro donde Robin lo acariciaba―. ¡Ese hentai marimo se está aprovechando del delicado estado de Robin-chwan!"_

_"―¿Dices que eso es ser hentai?― preguntó Usopp totalmente incrédulo―. Si eso fuera así entonces cómo habría que llamaros a vosotros."_

_"―¡SUUUUPER HENTAI!"_

_"―¡Oi, Sanji! La meshi no se hace sola― se quejaba Luffy―. Tengo hambre."_

_"―Tú siempre tienes hambre. Por esperar un poco no te harás ningún daño."_

_"―Podríamos acabar en los huesos aunque, claro está, yo ya lo estoy porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho…"_

_"―¡Salir todos de aquí de una vez!― les gritó Nami―. Se supone que Robin necesita poder descansar en paz."_

_"―¡Robin-san… Rest in peace!― dijo Brook muy solemnemente quitándose incluso el sombrero apoyándolo contra su pecho, o su costillar para ser más exactos."_

_"―¡NO LO DIGAS DE ESA FORMA, BAKAYAROU!"_

_"―¡Yo ho ho ho, qué violentos!"_

Había apoyado la frente contra la de Robin tratando de mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar por todo el alboroto a su alrededor pero había límites y límites. Sobre todo cuando uno se encuentra en un momento como este con Robin a punto de…

**―――――**

―¡PARAD DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ASÍ NO HAY QUIEN PUEDA BESAR A ROBIN!

El grito de Zoro dio paso a un silencio sepulcral, y no por lo que había dicho anteriormente Brook, que dejó a todos los mugiwara mudos sin saber qué decir mientras trataban de comprender la totalidad de lo que les había gritado su nakama. Incluso Robin detuvo el movimiento de su mano acariciándole el pelo a Zoro quien volvió a cerrar su ojo y agachar la cabeza para tratar de ¿dormirse, disimular?

¿Realmente había dicho aquello en voz alta y en el mundo real? ¿Puede saberse en qué _diablos_ estaba pensando? Bueno, en una _akuma_ en realidad, ¿no?

De todos ellos el primero en reaccionar era el más esperado en hacerlo ya que no podía permitir siquiera que Zoro pudiera poner voz a una acción, a ojos de Sanji, totalmente desagradable para con los inocentes labios de Robin.

―¡Lo sabía, pedazo de kuso marimo hentai! ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a los cándidos labios de Robin-chwan si no quieres que te parta ese melón que tienes por cabeza!― por suerte para Zoro, ¿o sería para Sanji?, Nami ordenó a Franky que sujetase a Sanji para sacarlo de allí.

Robin movió su mano, usando también la otra, para cogerle el rostro entre ellas y echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, llegando incluso a levantársela un poco.

―¡Podrías disimular un poco!― Usopp le golpeó con el dorso de la mano a Sanji en el hombro viendo la sonrisa que se le puso a este pensando que Robin iba a retorcerle el pescuezo a Zoro―. ¡Oi, Robin…!

Pero no hubo fractura de cuello sino que lo que hizo Robin fue hacerle sombra al rostro del kengou con el suyo propio cubriendo finalmente los labios de Zoro con los suyos propios en un dulce pero sentido beso.

―Arigatou por salvarme, Zoro― le susurró Robin al separarse de los labios de su nakama.

El silencio que había roto las quejas por parte de Sanji se quebró al reanudarse las mismas, además de los lamentos porque Robin hubiera besado voluntariamente, aunque era algo que ponía seriamente en duda a pesar de haberlo visto en directo, y Franky terminó por llevárselo mientras protestaba, pataleaba y juraba como un poseído.

―Como dijo Chopper debemos dejar descansar a Robin y no agobiarla tanto― les recordó Nami aún sorprendida por la acción de Robin―. Así que dejémosla a solas… con Zoro para hacerle algo de compañía― añadió burlonamente y disfrutando al ver como Robin se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas y dándoles la espalda. A pesar de ello pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de la morena.

―¿Estás segura, Nami?― le habló en voz baja Usopp de manera confidencial―. Ya se han besado y eso puede llevarles a… bueno, a otras cosas, ¿verdad? Que Robin ya está en la cama…― le recordó mientras el rostro del muchacho enrojecía furiosamente aunque no tanto como se le puso a Nami cuando habló Luffy.

―¿Entonces ahora nosotros como ya nos besamos vamos a _otras cosas_, Nami?― le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad Luffy.

―――――

―… cobarde…― murmuró Nami decepcionada por la actitud por parte de Luffy.

¿Es qué realmente era alguien que podía provocar tanto rechazo? Había que ser valiente para casarse con ella pero tampoco es que fuera eso mismo lo que estuviera pidiendo sino que alguien la quisiera más que como una nakama. ¿Alguien? No, no alguien sino una persona en concreto pero ese mismo había salido corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde ella se encontraba.

―¡Nami!

La voz de Luffy, además de cogerla por sorpresa, hizo estragos con su actual confusión pues no era capaz de dar con el motivo por el que pudiera haber vuelto con ella. Tampoco es que tuviera algo de comer para él aquí, ¿verdad?

―¿Na-Nani? Luffy, qué…― cogiéndola por los hombros, ¿para evitar que se escapase?, fue acercando su rostro, labios contra labios―, ¿nani…?

―No soy ningún cobarde― dijo Luffy antes de…

¡¿Recibir una bofetada por parte de Nami?!

―¿Quién te crees que soy, baka?― no hacía falta ver la cara de Nami para darse cuenta de que estaba enfadada o escuchar su tono de voz por lo mismo―. Mira que pretender besarme solamente para dejar claro que eres valiente…

Cierto que quería que la besase pero, ¿con semejante excusa tan absurda? Eso sería mucho peor que el hecho de no ser besada por Luffy.

―¿Nani? No, claro que no quiero besarte por eso― Luffy alzó el mentón todo orgulloso de sí mismo―. Yo ya sé que soy valiente.

―¿Entonces por qué querrías besarme?― le preguntó con cierta precaución.

Con una actitud que resultaba difícil de creer viniendo de parte de Luffy la cogió por la cintura acercándola contra su cuerpo además de no ser capaz de apartar su mirada de aquellos cristalinos ojos temerosos.

―Porque quiero besarte― respondió Luffy encogiéndose de hombros.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Sin mediar más palabras de por medio la besó recreándose cada vez más y más en las sensaciones que los suaves labios de Nami le provocaban; y cuando sintió los dedos de la akage aferrándose a él, no a su ropa sino a su propia piel que cedía a dicha presión a causa de su estado de goma natural desde que se había comido la gomu gomu no mi, abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver algo que le heló la sangre y, a su pesar puesto que estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel beso, de los labios de Nami, se apartó con gran temor.

Unas cuantas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Nami.

―¿Luffy?― le llamó la akage confundida por la abrupta manera por parte de Luffy de cortar aquel delicioso beso.

―¡Estás llorando!― le señaló Luffy como si aquello fuera algo terrible―. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¡Ha sido por mi culpa!― dijo llevándose las manos a las mejillas sintiendo como se le aceleraba el pulso―. No, no puedes llorar, Nami.

Había hecho una promesa. Nami no podía llorar. Lo había prometido y ahora mira lo que sucedía. Nami estaba llorando por su culpa.

―Onegai, Nami, deja de llorar― le suplicó Luffy tratando de detener la caída de aquellas lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos―. No tienes que llorar.

Nami le cogió las manos por sus muñecas separándoselas de su rostro y vio sus lágrimas en la punta de sus dedos. Era el gesto más tierno, y tonto, que alguien había hecho por su felicidad. Y eso viniendo de quien lo hacía, Luffy, era decir mucho.

―No son lágrimas malas, Luffy― le aseguró llevándose las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios para depositar en ellos las lágrimas―. Son de felicidad.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza de lo más confundido.

―No lo entiendo― admitió.

Nami no pudo evitar reírse ante la confusión de Luffy.

―¿Pero entiendes esto, Luffy?― le preguntó antes de besarle.

―――――

―Pero sería mejor que fuéramos luego de comer porque el sabor de tus labios me ha dado mucha más hambre de lo normal y creo que debe-fíafhos…

Nami le agarró la boca con una mano tratando de silenciarlo sacándolo a rastras de la enfermería pero no por la cocina puesto que los lamentos de Sanji por lo de Robin se intensificaron al haber escuchado a Luffy decir que había besado a la akage.

―Había leído sobre esto pero ver en acción el cortejo de los humanos es mucho más confuso y complejo de lo esperado, ¿no sería mucho más sencillo realizar combates entre los machos o hacer ostentación de sus miembros viriles ante las hembras?

Usopp le tapó la boca a Chopper cogiéndolo en brazos y tratando de salir de la cocina con una risa nerviosa evitando el mirar para Zoro y Robin la cual, afortunadamente, tenía bien oculto su rostro para evitar así que pudieran ver sus intensas, y _ruborizantes_, reacciones a los comentarios de sus nakama.

―Eso estaría bien pero yo no puedo hacer ostentación de mi miembro viril porque… solamente soy huesos― el buen humor de Brook se quebró ante la realidad de su falta de pene haciendo que saliera de la enfermería cabizbajo arrastrando los pies―. Yo… ho… ho… ho…

Con la puerta de la enfermería cerrada, y las protestas por parte de Sanji ahogadas por la madera, un incómodo silencio se formó entre Zoro y Robin pues luego de lo que él había dicho y la reacción por parte de Robin besándole, ¿cómo iban a actuar a continuación?

―No es que viniera a visitarte en último lugar― empezó a decir Zoro― sino que dejé que los demás vinieran luego de haber estado con Chopper mientras te examinaba para descubrir lo que te había sucedido. Supongo que me dejó para evitar que aumentaran las tensiones con el ero-kukku que me culpaba por lo que te había sucedido, por haber permitido que te hirieran cuando eres una onna adulta que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, como en este caso, y cargar con sus consecuencias. A pesar de ello debería haber podido hacer algo para evitar que te hicieran daño… una vez más.

―Pero como has dicho fue mi decisión― intervino Robin hablando bajito y volviéndose para ponerse de costado y poder ver de esta manera a Zoro, o a su cabeza para ser más exactos―. Entonces sí que era tu presencia lo que sentí en mi estado comatoso, la que finalmente logró traerme de regreso.

Zoro, cuando vio que Robin reaccionaba y empezaba a despertarse, había salido de la enfermería dejando solo a Chopper para que pudiera tratarla en privado, y porque sabía muy bien que el resto de sus nakama no tardarían en entrar como locos y no tenía ganas de que la tensión aumentara por culpa de su presencia. Viendo como han ido las cosas no podría decirse que al final hubiera salida todo tal y como esperaba. Beso aparte.

_Beso aparte._

―Habría servido la de cualquiera de los demás, incluso si solamente hubiera estado Chopper en la enfermería.

Robin volvió a cogerle el rostro de la misma manera que había hecho en la anterior ocasión antes de besarle para negar con la cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente.

―No, no lo habría hecho sin tenerte a mi lado, Zoro― las mejillas de Robin se encendieron ligeramente cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre el rostro del kengou―. Arigatou…

Zoro torció el gesto.

―Deja de dar las gracias por…

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Kaisou**: _Reminiscencia_.

**Kaisou**: _Entierro_.

**Kaisou**: _Marimo_.

Explicación concluida y espero que haya sido del agrado de todo aquel que haya leído esta historia.


End file.
